SPRINKLERS!
by lallyzippo
Summary: ...What is WRONG with Kiba? Oneshot.


**Um, yeah, hi…'Sup?**

**Disclaimer: Lallyzippo is not Masashi Kishimoto. That alone is enough. Or is she?**

Kiba shook his head. _Man, Akamaru…_Unfortunately, the dog-boy's companion was stuck in the hospital today. Or the vet, whatever you wanna call it. Well, his fault…Kiba had warned him about the mushrooms around…Why were dogs like that? Okay, okay, so he _kind of_ "part" dog, but he was also so part human! Or maybe all human…Meh.

Well, anyway, Akamaru had eaten the mushrooms despite what Kiba told him and got sick with…something. Kiba's mind wasn't big enough to fully comprehend what the doctor said. Heck, he doesn't comprehend Kurenai when he doesn't feel like it. Oh, wait…that's called "not listening". Hey don't get it wrong! He cared about Akamaru, he was totally worried!

But in any case, as Kiba walked home feeling totally lonely, worried, and flat out stressed. It didn't feel like **anything** could possibly cheer him up right then. That's when he walked by Shikamaru's house…

* * *

_GOSH! Why is Mom so loud?_ Shikamaru thought as he hid in his bedroom. Oh, yeah. Ino and Choji kind of shot through his door and hid, too.

"Shikamaru! What's up with ditching us?" Ino hissed.

"Hey it's either you or me."

"Some Chunin…"

"Shut up, Choji. I'm off duty."

"Why's she so mad anyway?" Choji huffed.

"She's all ticked, 'cause she put some lock on the phone, and I kinda put my gum in the keyhole. Accidentally, of course."

"How does gum _'accidentally'_ fall into a keyhole?" Ino was irritated. Well, they all were, actually. But they then noticed there was no more, y'know, like, rampaging downstairs.

"Is she…done?" Choji peeked out from under the bed. Yes, yes they had indeed, been hiding under Shikamaru's bed.

"Here, at least. Probably went to take it out on my dad."

"Why?" Ino was experiencing that thing where you don't what people are talking about and/or what's happening. And no, it's not amnesia.

Shikamaru sighed, "Ah, it's too troublesome…"

"…to explain. Thanks." Ino likes sarcasm. Well, most of the time she likes yelling. Maybe Shikamaru is rubbing off on the two…?

"Does that mean our dads will get it too?" Choji thought aloud as almost never does in the show or Manga, but for some reason does in this fanfic.

"…Probably." Shikamaru yawned.

"Ouch," the two replied in unison as they crawled out from under the bed.

Choji's stomach began to growl at that moment like it usually does in the show and Manga, and is therefore doing it in this fanfic. "I'm hungry. Can we order food?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome…" He then proceeded to go over to the phone, and poke '0' with a pencil several times until they heard the operator."

"Hello how can I help you?"

"Hi, can you connect me with the nearest take-out place?"

"Um, can't you dial yourself?"

"Sorry, I was in a freak ninja accident, and now I don't have any arms."

"Alright, I'll connect you immediately."

So they ordered the food and waited and stuff. Then Shikamaru remembered that their sprinklers were on. So he went outside to turn them off…

And Kiba was chasing the sprinklers…and barking like a dog. And screaming random crazy things. "SPRINKLERS!" he yelled as he chased them around on all fours.

"…Troublesome…" Shikamaru turned around and walked back inside. Then he decided he wanted to go back out again and watch for a couple minutes. Then he got bored and went inside again. When he went in, his teammates asked why he was downstairs forever. He told them about Kiba, and they like, ran over him to go watch Kiba chase after the sprinklers.

So, the entire team was downstairs, watching Kiba chase the sprinklers. Then Hinata walked by.

"Hey Hinata!" Ino yelled. "Did you kno-"

Hinata turned and walked away quickly. _Sorry, Kiba-kun…_she thought as she walked away to go see Naruto. _Coughstalkercough._

So they kept watching, until Shino walked by. He stopped and was like, "…" Because that's how Shino is…and stuff.

Choji opened his mouth, and he was gonna yell something along the lines of, _"Hey, Shino! Did you know about this sprinkler fetish Kiba has?"_…But he never got the chance, because Shino turned around and ran off. Well, not really 'cause, Shino's too _cool_ to run, so he kind of…speed walked…

So they watched some more, Shikamaru found it troublesome, so he shut off the sprinkler.

"Aww…" Ino and Choji whined.

"Wha…?" Kiba got up and looked around. "Dude," he looked at Shikamaru, "what's going on? Why am I at your house? And why am I soaking wet? …And…why do I have a sudden urge to rip open a fire hydrant?"

Shikamaru sighed. "You're just too troublesome. And explaining this would be troublesome."

"Is that all you ever say?"

"PRETTY MUCH!" Choji yelled from the background.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed. Again.

Kiba blinked, and then slowly turned around and walked home. And yes, he did happen to rip open a fire hydrant on his way home. It still didn't make him feel whole like he thought it would.

* * *

It was about a week later that he remembered he accidentally forgot about Akamaru being stuck at the vet. Or hospital. Or whatever. And Ino and Choji totally forgot to ask why Shikamaru's phone was locked up in the first place…

**Um, yeah. Done. Sorry if it's boring. I hope it tis funny in some way. R&R please. Also, I have no idea (well, I have an idea) of what Shikamaru's house looks like, so uh, sorry if it wasn't accurate or whatever for you totally crazy obsessees. **


End file.
